


Bold Romantic Gesture

by shoyousugar



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Diary, F/M, Fluff, Recalling Of Past Events, Romance, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyousugar/pseuds/shoyousugar
Summary: 100 years had passed, Hyrule was finally being rebuilt and Zelda was living out of a small home in Hateno Village. Links home...A one shot of what would happen if Link read through Zelda’s diary.





	Bold Romantic Gesture

The kingdom of Hyrule had risen and fallen in the past 100 years, just recently they had began rebuilding. 

Zelda watched the builders still furiously working through the night from Link’s home in Hateno village. Although she had no idea where the man in question had gone and he’d been gone for quite some time. 

5 Hours Earlier

Zelda awoke with the orange shine of the sun dripping through the windows and splashing off of the wooden walls of the the home. She lifted her head up, her movements slow as her sleepy eyes tried to adjust to the light. 

She rose slowly and made a halfhearted effort to fix her nightgown. Zelda gripped onto the banister of the stairs and slowly descended the stairs. There at the table sat Link, his eyes fixated on a small journal in front of him, ink and feather neatly placed to the side. 

His eyes shifted upwards and landed on her, she smile lightly when her eyes met his. “Good afternoon princess” he chuckled and went back to reading intently. 

“A-afternoon?” She stuttered as she rushed downstairs and peaked outside. The sun was indeed more than halfway through the sky. “You were studying late into the night, by the time I got back you had fall asleep at the desk. I thought best not to disturb you” Link spoke, a hint of playfulness in his tone. 

Link was no longer the boy he used to be. He didn’t quietly shoulder the burden of anything anymore. He may keep his problems to himself, but he was more talkative than before. 

The ash haired boy quirked an eyebrow skywards and half smirked when he caught her staring at him. “Is something the matter?”. 

Zelda shrieked slightly before quickly regaining her composure “Yes actually, I’m famished” she spoke snobbishly. Link sighed and rubbed his head before trudging over to the pot that had already been wafting a delicious scent. 

Grabbing a knife that he kept handy for pulling food out of the pot (as to not burn himself) he threw his hand in along with the knife, pieces of boiled chicken followed by rice fell onto the plate, along with random veggies. 

“I imagined that you would wake soon so I already began to prepare dinner for you” Link carried the plate over along with a silver fork. Zelda sat down at the table and instantly began to eat, as elegantly as she could, she watched Link go back to concentrating on this small journal, it was very familiar....

“What are you reading?” The blonde haired girl asked, curiosity tainting her voice. “A journal I found in the ruins of Hyrule castle. It’s quite intriguing” Zelda squinted her eyes suspiciously at him. 

“What are the contents of this ‘journal’?” She pouted, growing more curious by his vague comments. “It is a documented series of events from days long past. Although the tale is one of woe some parts are rather amusing” he closed over the journal and leaned his head on his hand. 

“I think you’d enjoy reading it” he groaned as he stood and stretched his arms out “It is a tale of a princess and her guard” he smiled broadly and lifted his sheathed sword. “I will not return until late into the evening again. Farewell” he waved. 

The Present Time

Zelda couldn’t believe he’d found her diary let alone read it. She cringed at the thought of the things she’d written into her diary. ‘It turns out he’s quite a glutton!’ why she wrote that down she’ll never know. 

However she was furious that Link had left her alone in his home.... again! 

The moon sparkled off of the water below, even the grass heard a certain glow to it thanks to the moons shine. She could hear the muffled sounds of Hateno village in the distance and the clacking sounds of a horses hooves growing closer by the second. 

“Good evening princess” a burly man with a large afro greeted. “Good evening but I’m afraid that Link isn’t home right now” She said. 

“Link has actually requested for me to escort you to the spring of wisdom” Zelda’s eyes widened. She hopped onto the back of the horse and the horse took off, dashing across the dirt path and up the steep hills of the mountain pathway. 

The journey didn’t take long and when they arrived she witnessed Link gently placing a blue scale into the icy water. The princess got off of the horse and strolled towards him, the horse and it’s rider taking off back down the path. 

“Could you not have just come down and gotten me yourself? I was just a short while away” she giggled and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, which immediately came undone. 

“Well I happened to have the sudden urge to visit Satori. I wondered if you would like to join me on my journey?” The swordsman walked past her and hopped onto his own horse, holding a hand out to help her up onto the horse. 

“Or I could drop you at home and continue on my lonesome” He pouted and tried his best to fake a sad expression. “Is is a nice night... it would be a shame to be stuck indoors” she smiled politely and took his hand, climbing behind him.

“Perfect. I’ll try to cook something exceptional when we get there” he smiled. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, after all this time she was still afraid she might fall. 

The horse galloped through the village and across the plains. She could only imagine how they looked right now. But it was still fun to imagine. The light bouncing off of their hair, the horses tail swishing whilst he galloped across the glowing field, Links smiling face whilst her blushing one was pressed up against his back. 

If only she could have a portrait of that, she would treasure that image forever. 

Right now was a very peaceful moment. The soft fabric of Links shirt was warm against her face combined with his humming was beginning to lull her to sleep. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed but she was certainly enjoying every second of it and she would continue to for the rest of this time. 

“Zelda, we’re here” he spoke softly, his hand swung around to caress her arm. She squeezed her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head against his back. “Thank heavens, I almost fell asleep” she giggled. She felt his body jolt up and down as he let out a dry chuckle, Link gently removed her arms from him and hopped down, extending his hand once more to help her down. 

Once down off of the horse the ash haired boy didn’t let go of her hand just yet, instead he locked his fingers with hers and led her through the misty mountain, fireflies buzzed around them, illuminating their path. There was no view from atop the mountain thanks to the mysterious blue fog. 

However the scenery was beautiful, the fireflies illuminating everything, the murky water was beautiful blue and Link had the most adorable grin plastered across his face. 

He had began to make a fire, setting up supplies he already began to make salt grilled steak, a personal favourite of his own. 

“You never mentioned why you brought me here, although I’m not complaining” she giggled, her rosy cheeks were warm and tingly, a strange flutter had started in her heart, but she wasn’t entirely against it. 

“I didn’t want to go home just yet, but I did want to see you. So my alternative was that I bring you with me” Zelda huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. “And here I thought it was some bold romantic gesture...” she turned her flushing face away so he couldn’t catch a glimpse of it. 

“Since I’m such a hopeless glutton I thought I’d bring you here to enjoy a nice meal” he smirked, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. “I can’t believe you read it, it may be one hundred years old but...... WHAT HAPPENED TO PRIVACY!” She scolded him and rugged on his arm, pulling him back and forth. 

“I had no idea it was yours at first, I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist” Link giggled. Zelda continued to furiously tug on his arm until she gave up and pulled away, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“W-What were your thoughts on my entry’s?” The blonde gulped and hugged herself as the cold night air began to sting her skin. 

“I never knew how hard it was for you. I always thought you were just too prideful to have me around. I truly never understood why you couldn’t simply accept my company” the ash haired boy cleared his throat and placed the steak he was cooking onto a wooden pot lid. 

“I apologise for never saying anything. Although you are avoiding the other things I wrote” Link chuckled lowly and placed the food in front of both of them, lightly cutting away at it with a sharp knife. 

“You mean things such as ‘For Link, it’s worth a shot’?” Zelda leaned onto his shoulder, although she was hesitant she still managed to relax. “Something along those lines. I wish I’d wrote about the man my father was arranging for me to marry. A prince from a foreign country”

The swordsman side glanced at her before turning around fully “You really want an answer from me about if I will accept your feelings or not?” He leaned on his hand that was wrapped amongst the moist grass beneath them.

Zelda’s porcelain cheeks bloomed to roses as he mentioned it so nonchalantly. There was no denying that she was awaiting an answer. She need to know. Link leaned forward until their noses were touching. His warm breath ghosting her skin, goosebumps popping up from the sensation. 

His lips lightly brushed hers before pressing down harder. He pulled away after what felt like a lifetime, their noses still brushing, their eyes locked and his hand held her chin. “I’d be a fool not to accept your feelings. In fact you should be accepting mine” he chuckled, a happy smile gracing his lips.

“You know, you would look much more handsome with a haircut” she giggled, pulling at his ponytail. “It would be much easier if I didn’t have to tie it back every morning wouldn’t it” he agreed, nuzzling his nose against hers. 

He pulled away and dug into his steak, ripping it to shreds with his knife. “You heaven! Where’s your manners!” Zelda gasped, outraged at the boy’s lack of social awareness. 

He chuckled and softly cut of a slice of hers, holding it up to her mouth, offering to feed her. She accepted without a second thought and giggled at him like a child. 

Sometime later they had began their journey home, the ride was shorter than on the way there but it was still enjoyable. 

Zelda snuck into her nightgown and lay on the bed, book in hand and keen eyes scoping over every word. She looked up to see Link, shocked, blushing profusely and not doing much else other than standing there. 

“S-sorry but shouldn’t we not share a bed until we’re married?” He stumbled over his words. “Link, we’ve slept beside one another many times before, this is no different” The swordsman scratched the back of his head and slid into the bed next to her. 

“What are you reading now?” He grumbled, a strong arm wrapping around her waist. “I’m reviewing my findings on the guardians. It was unfortunate that they were not as I predicted” she sighed, closing the book over and placing it on the window sill. 

Link continued to grip onto her waist firmly, he’d actually forgotten that he was doing it. She began to remove his hand so that she would be able to lie down, realising he pulled it away “S-sorry. I didn’t mean for-“ Link was cut off by plump lips brushing his own. 

“You were cocky earlier but now you’re just a bumbling mess” she giggled and traced his jawline with her thumb. “I love you... that’s why...” he breathed, his eyes starry. “I-I... love you too” Zelda sighed, the words had finally escaped her mouth. Those words would never be unsaid. It was known now, but in a way, it always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading I wrote this to kind of unwind. So any comments and criticism is appreciated, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
